For Emily
by my-beautiful-idiot
Summary: My friend Emily, and her adventures with the Doctor. I didn't know what to give her for her birthday... So... Here's this. I hope it's good! :D


Blinking her eyes open, Emily searched her way through the dark, until her eyes met the clock in the corner. 2:15, it said. She wasn't in her own bed, not that that mattered. On good nights, she'd stay awake late into the night, somehow not being able to fall asleep. As she suspected, she couldn't even manage to fall asleep while spending the night at a friend's house.

She was sleeping—or trying to—on the couch in her friend, Alli's living room. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, and, after a long day of hanging out like teenage girls do, Alli had fallen asleep promptly at ten past one in the morning. Emily, however, found it harder to get to sleep.

So, there she was, in the kitchen of a house that wasn't hers, looking in the fridge for a midnight snack, when she noticed a bright flash of light outside the window. At first, she suspected it was lightning. But the skies were clear, and, in the early hour, it couldn't have been a camera flash. Emily peered into the darkness, and saw something moving in the back yard.

"Alli?" she called over to her friend in the next room. "You awake?"

Her friend only mumbled half-heartedly in reply, then commenced to a dull snore. Thinking better than to wake her, Emily grabbed a sweater and went quietly out the back door into the chilly night.

The backyard of Alli's house was a modest yard, with clean cut grass and a small garden. Emily noted that there had been an addition to the décor since the last time she'd been over. Instead of an empty yard, she found it filled with three rather ugly looking angel statues. Walking over to inspect the statues, Emily saw movement out of the corner of her eye, around the side of the house. Casting one last look at the statues, she set out to the side of the house.

She'd just made it around the corner of the house when Emily found herself suddenly knocked into, and thrown against the side of the house. She would have screamed, but the blow of whoever was attacking her had knocked the air from her lungs, and she found herself in the horrifying position of being pinned against a house by a strange person in the middle of the night, with no weapon and no means of calling for help.

Whoever had attacked her had done it in a strange way. He came from the side and literally just ran her into the side of the house. She was pinned to the outer wall of the house, face pressed to it at an angle, the attacker leaning into her back, keeping her form moving.

And that's just what he wanted, because the first think Emily heard this strange man say was, "Don't move. Remain perfectly still."

_British accent, _Emily thought. _That's weird._

Finding her voice, Emily choked out, a bit shocked, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "That's not important right now. What is important, is that you and I keep our eyes open and on those statues."

She decided just to go along with it. "Why?"

"Just do it," he said sternly, "Ask questions later."

Emily, seeing that this man didn't want to cause her immediate harm, allowed herself to relax slightly. But a new fear crept into her skin. This man was acting like one would when they're very scared. And, if he was scared, what was he so scared of? Suddenly, a strange _whirr_ing noise came from some device in the man's hand.

"What is that?" Emily asked, trying to peer around to get a peek at it, but, due to her face's position against the house, she only could see a glow of green light.

"It's my screwdriver." Emily was about to ask why a screwdriver would make that noise, but the man continued speaking. "Listen. On the count of three, I'm going to let you up. When I do, run around to the front of the house as fast as you can."

"Okay," she replied, because she didn't really have anything else to say.

"Ready? Good. One… Two… Three!"

Immediately, the man took his weight off from Emily's back, so she sprung out from the side of the wall.

"What are you waiting for!" he called, "Run!"

And, since Emily didn't have a reason not to, she ran after him to the front of the house. In the light of the street lamp, she could finally see what the man looked like. He was tall and thin, in a tweed jacket and a mop of brown hair. That's all Emily could see of him, for he was running in front of her, further down the street, until they reached a street corner, at which point he turned around, and held a hand for Emily to stop.

"What's going on!" shouted Emily, wondering why this strange man was attacking her in the middle of the night, and not even explaining why.

"We're not being followed?" asked the strange man to no one in particular.

"Are we supposed to be being followed?"

"Yes!" he replied, taking out a weird gadget from his coat pocket. Without saying anything, he pointed it at Emily, and it made the _whirr_ing noise and lit up all green. He scanned it up and down her, then took it and looked at it form the side, as if reading off of it. "Now that's weird."

"Excuse me… What?"

"I said," the man replied, turning around to stare quizzically at Emily, "That's weird."

She put a hand on her hip, and asked, "And what about myself might be 'weird.'"

His face lit up like a child's as he found an opportunity to spew information, as he always enjoys doing. "Well, for starters—What is that?" His expression immediately lost its childlike glee, as his eyes focused on something off in the distance.

Following his gaze down the street, Emily saw what had shocked him. Under a streetlight, stood the sinister silhouette of a man. He just stood there, probably gazing at them as intently as they were at him. But he didn't move, didn't say a word, didn't raise a hand.

"Who is that?" asked Emily, frightened.

But as soon as the words formed on her lips, the man turned and walked away, out of the light of the streetlamp. And, how it looked, it seemed that, in the darkness, the man just disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Emily gain, turning to face the strange man. "And, for that matter, who are you?"

The man looked her in the eyes, took her hand, and said, "I'm the Doctor. Now come on!"

And with that, he ran them around the street corner and to a blue box with the words "Police" on it. Without a word, he dashed inside, only to stick his head out again and say, "Well what are you waiting around for? You coming?"


End file.
